Worst Realistic Nightmare
by Little Silver Rose
Summary: During NM. "Edward? What happens if... if I die from this disease or the vampire that is stalking me? I don't want to lose you and for you to feel worse after you accidentally killed my parents. Don't give me that look, it wasn't your fault." NEW SUMMARY!
1. Preface

_I know I still have another story I'm still updating, but this idea overwhelmed me- I couldn't help but put it to life. Don't worry though, I'm still going to update that story._

_Please forgive me if I don't do a good job on all this, or if I have mistakes in any of them. If they aren't fixed, I would love to be told about them so I can! Please enjoy this._

**Disclaimer:** I do _**NOT**_ own any characters or anything that deals with the Twilight Saga, except for the books that I bought and the plot. Oh, and I also own any new characters if I decide to have some, but if I do they won't be used that much, only in parts where they might be needed the most.

_**This disclaimer will be only shown here, so it's for the whole story. There's no need for me to post the same message on each page, waste of space.**_

**Preface**

**Edward's POV**

This could not be happening.

One, I had done something I thought I would never, NEVER do in my whole life.

Two, it had to happen to someone I cared about the most.

Three, it seems like the person I did this to was getting worse.

Yes, it was obviously known what happened if I told any person, who knew me enough, would know what I was talking about.

Everyone in Forks knew. My family knew. Even everyone in La Push knew. But what was I suppose to do about that?

Nothing, for now. It didn't matter who knew right now, except for the girl that was in a room, away from me. I was kicked out so they could work. I knew it was so they could concentrate, but I really wanted to be next to her. Right now. A nurse came and announced the words I didn't want to hear.

"We may be losing her."

Those words seemed to refuse to register in my mind. I just froze there, not breathing, waiting for the message to sink into my mind. When it did, it felt like the whole world and my life stopped, though it was only alive when I had the person I cared the most about. The person that could make my frozen heart beat back to life if it was possible.

The one who I injured.

The one who I almost killed.

The one who was dying right this very second.

My love of my life, my angel that seemed like she was sent down here for me.

_Isabella Marie Swan._

_I hope it's good- just to warn you this is a Preface, so I will definitely start earlier than that. Hope you guys enjoy this new idea for this story!_


	2. Visit

_Okay, like I said in the last chapter I'm starting earlier than that. Enjoy!_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter One - Visit**

**Bella's POV**

I was busying myself making breakfast, trying to keep my mind from going back to _him_, who had left me months ago. I was numb before, but going with Jessica to the movies and after going to look if the men in front of the bar were the men that I saw before had woken me up.

I was just setting the two plates full of pancakes, sausage and bacon on the table with glasses of milk when the phone rang. I went over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi sweetie," my mom said, seeming to try her best to keep her voice excited, but I could hear some sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong Mom?" I asked, worried.

"Ph-Phil died," she said. I could tell she was crying.

"Aww Mom, how..?" I asked, feeling bad for my mom. Pil had loved her and she had loved her just as much, if not more than him. Phil was my mom's husband after getting a divorce with Charlie.

"He got into a car crash with a truck.. The guy was drunk."

"Oh, that's horrible!" I looked up after I heard footsteps. Charlie got into the kitchen.

"Bells, why didn't you tell me breakfast was do- oh I see. What's wrong?" he asked once when he saw the sadness and worry on my face.

"Hold on," I said to mom and put the phone against my side so Renee couldn't hear me. "Phil died- Mom is on the phone right now. He got hit by a drunk truck driver."

Charlie froze, then seemed to collect himself after a while. He went to the table. "Oh." He started to eat.

I went back to the phone and said,"Okay sorry, you can continue now."

"I wanted to know if I could visit you guys for a while."

I took the phone from my ear and said,"Charlie?"

"Mmm?" he said since his mouth was full. I laughed.

"Mom wants to know if she can visit for a while."

Charlie nodded. I put the phone back to my ear and said,"Of course you can, Mom. I will look forward to seeing you."

"Thanks. My plane will land at five-thirty," she said and I could tell she was smiling now. "See you then Bella, I love you."

"I love you too Mom," I said and hung up. I sat down and started to eat. Charlie gave me a smile and I smiled back.

-oOoOo-

I didn't do much except the laundry and clean the house since I had nothing better to do. I already made dinner before I left to go pick up Renee from the airport. It was great that Renee was coming to visit. How long will she be with us? What are we going to do? I smiled, knowing my mom she wanted to try some new stuff up here while she can. I knew my mom hated all this greenery, but I loved it. It made me know that...

No, I refused to let me think of him, especially while I was going to pick Renee up. I shook my head and paid attention to the road.

Didn't help, I could tell this was going to be a long ride.

_"You... don't want... me?"_

_"No."_

I shuddered. I wrapped one arm around my torso because I felt the hole enlarging itself.

"Ugggh... Stupid mind," I muttered. I continued to drive so I wouldn't be late picking up Renee.

I got there a few minutes before Renee shown up. I smiled and she smiled back, hugging me.

"Oh, Bella! I missed you," she said, kissing my cheek.

"I missed you too," I said,"Dinner is ready to eat once we get home."

She seemed really happy at that, and to add to it, her stomach growled. I laughed.

"You must be really hungry," I said, opening the passenger's door and went over to the driver's side and opened the door. I sat in and started the truck after she closed the door.

"Yeah. I was only able to eat breakfast today."

"Why?" I asked, confused. Renee usually always ate all her meals.

"I was busy packing- I didn't realize I was hungry at the time."

I smiled. "Well, at least I made a big dinner, so that will help." I got to the house a half hour later and entered the house with Renee behind me. "Dad, we're home," I called out. Charlie appeared from the living room. Charlie seemed a bit uncomfortable being around Renee, but he could deal with it. He went up to Renee and hugged her. I smiled.

"I'm sorry about Phil," Charlie mumbled. It was awkward for him to hug someone, he wasn't a person who showed his expressions.

Renee smiled at him. "Thanks," she said and I led them into the kitchen after Renee and Charlie's stomachs growled. I laughed. I set out the plates of food on the table; I had made chicken, potatoes and corn, rice, and Charlie and Renee's favorite food. I smiled as they dug in and ate myself since I realized my stomach just growled.

"I think it must be growling day or something," Renee said after swallowing her bite. I smiled.

After we ate dinner Charlie invited Renee to watch TV with him before she leaves to get a hotel room near us. She happily accepted it. I was wondering why Renee was really happy, or if she was just trying to get Phil off her mind so she wouldn't cry in front of us. More like the last choice. I sighed softly and headed up to my bedroom and grabbed my bag of bathroom necessities. I headed to the bathroom after grabbing my pajamas- Renee had decided to give me a present when I picked her up, and it was silk pajamas. I headed to the bathroom and took a shower. After my shower I brushed my teeth and hair and dressed into my new pajamas. It felt really nice. I headed downstairs and said,"Thanks Mom for the PJ's. They're really nice," I said, smiling. "Night you two."

"Night Bells," Renee and Charlie said at the same time. I couldn't help but smile. I headed to my room, knowing what was coming when I went to sleep.

I went on my bed and covered myself with my blanket. I just laid there, waiting for my nightmares to come. But the next time I opened my eyes, it was to the dim morning light of a cloudy day in forks. Wow. I didn't have a nightmare that night. It was the first ever since he left. I guessed it was because Renee came to visit.

_To be continued..._

_Hope you guys like it, sorry if it's boring, some of this stuff is important for the next chapters though, so I had to do this. I will update as soon as I can._


	3. Alice's Vision

_Enjoy! I really do hope you guys are liking my story. Thanks for the review!_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Two - Alice's Vision**

**Edward's POV**

I rarely visited my family, only at times to check in, but sometimes Esme persuaded me to stay for a bit before leaving again. This was one of those times.

I was sitting on the couch in the living room. _Living_ room. It didn't seem to be a room of living without Bella here. But I left for her safety, I always told myself that over and over. But I still missed her. I still wanted to be with her. My eyes were lifeless, my siblings told me so. I saw it myself whenever I looked into something that would reflect my face to me. It felt like I left my heart with Bella, left my life with her. I felt useless. Nothing.

I wished I could be with her right now. But I had to keep my promise. I know I wouldn't be able to sometime later in the past- I was trying to get through each week, but it was getting difficult.

The TV was on in front of me, but I paid no attention to it. I didn't notice anything around me for now. I felt like nothing without my angel, my Bella. I felt myself sigh and I put my face into my hands.

I didn't notice Alice and Jasper sit on either side of me until Jasper touched me to get my attention.

"Please, Edward. Stop feeling so depressed," he whispered.

"Just go back to Bella. She's probably not happy at all. You should go back," Alice said. She always argued me about this, but this was the first time Jasper coming with her.

"No. I promised her I wouldn't come back," I muttered. I felt calm spread through me. I could tell Jasper didn't like to feel me so depressed. Alice's eyes glazed and I closed my eyes, watching her vision with her.

**Alice's vision:**

_Bella was in her car with her parents when suddenly Victoria broke through the truck and killed Bella's parents easily. She would go back to drink their blood after she got Bella's life. She ran to Bella, who had tried to run away though she knew it was useless, and bit her, draining her completely of blood. It was a horrible sight. She went back to Bella's parents and drank them._

_She laughed. "I finally got my revenge. Mate for mate," she said, laughing. She ran off._

Alice and I gasped. "Edward," she whispered.

"I know! We only have till tomorrow afternoon it looks like. I will go, you guys can come follow if you want," I growled, standing up and grabbed my car. I would have to fly to Seattle and drive from there. It was a good thing that the flight wouldn't be too long; I'd get there sometime tomorrow morning if I got a ticket for tonight's flight there. I slammed on my gas pedal once inside and I sped to the airport as fast as I could.

-oOoOo-

I got to the airport in only ten minutes. Jasper and Alice were right behind me when I asked for three tickets to Seattle. He handed me them and I gave Alice and Jasper theirs' and we all ran to the plane once when no one could see us do so. We slowed down to give the guy our tickets and boarded the plane. I sat in a chair closest to the door and Alice and Jasper sat next to me.

I was so anxious while we were flying. I hoped we'd get there in time.

"I'll go to Bella's house if I get there before they leave, and you can guys can go find Victoria and kill her," I whispered to them. They nodded.

Alice put a hand on me and said,"I'm positive we'll get there soon enough to stop it." It didn't help calm me down, but Jasper helped. I smiled at Jasper, though I still felt a bit anxious.

What if I was too late? What if she did die? I knew what I was going to do if she did. I would go to the Volturi and ask them to kill me if she died, since I knew Emmett and Jasper sure wouldn't kill me. I bit my lip. All I hoped was that I'd get there in time.

_To be continued..._

_Sorry to leave you guys at a cliffie, though you sort of know what's going to happen. Still, sorry. But I will update as soon as I can so you guys won't have to wait long!_


	4. Crash

_Okay here's the chapter where everything starts! Hope you guys enjoy it._

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Three - Crash**

**Bella's POV**

I got ready for the day today- we had planned on going to Port Angeles to watch a movie, then go eat at La Bella Italia. I tried to not remember about the last time I went there with difficulty. It was the same night where the four guys came after me, and then being saved by him. I tried to ignore my hole in my chest. Other than that I was looking forward to spending my day with my parents, who seemed to be enjoying their time together int the living room for some reason that I noticed as I passed, heading to the kitchen after I had gotten ready. I made breakfast and called them in when it was ready.

We ate, Renee talking as usual since she wasn't used to being quiet, and when she asked me questions I replied. I then froze when she asked me the next question I didn't want to hear.

"What happened to that one boy that was with you in the hospital before? I thought he was your boyfriend."

Charlie looked at me with a worried glance and then spoke up. "He left her."

I stared at my plate, eating. I didn't look up until I had to get up to wash the dishes.

"That's horrible! I thought you guys would be together forever by the way you guys looked at each other there..." I forgot how observant Renee was when we were alone.

I shuddered. "I thought so too," I whispered and ran up to the bathroom and locked the door. I slid down the wall, gripping my sides, trying to keep myself together. I felt the sting of my eyes but I refused to let myself cry. I took in deep breaths, trying to calm myself. Luckily, I was able to pull myself together when I heard footsteps.

"I'm sorry honey, I shouldn't have brought it up," Renee said through the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

I took in one more deep breath before opening the door. "Yeah," I said. "Sorry."

"There's no reason for you to be sorry, sweetie. Let's go watch TV for a bit before we leave." I nodded and followed her to the living room. Charlie was on the couch already, looking at me as I sat in the armchair, worried look in his eyes. I turned to watch the television, but I wasn't really paying attention to it.

I left the living room after a bit to make pizza for lunch. Once when it was done, I called them over. I sat down and ate a couple pieces until I was full. By the time everyone was done, surprisingly there was none left. I was the dishes and dried my hands after washing them. "When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Right now," Charlie said, smiling a bit at me. I smiled back and headed outside, sitting in between Charlie and Renee in the middle, though the middle had no seat belt. Both parents seemed worried about me, but I insisted nothing would happen. Oh boy, how wrong I was. They finally gave up and Charlie started to drive to Port Angeles. But, while we were turning, it happened.

I saw a car speeding as he turned, not paying attention to how he was turning, and then crashed into us. I got a flash of who was in the car before being flung into the air, crashing through the front window and hit the back of my head, really hard, against the car that crashed into me, and felt my body still moving forward, and stopped when I broke through the glass of that car also. Just before I blacked out, I saw the face of someone I thought I'd never get to see.

-oOoOo-

**Edward's POV**

"We're almost there," Alice stated when the time stated it was twelve o'clock in the morning. I hoped we would get there in time, I didn't want my Bella, my angel to die. I took in a deep breath and tried to calm myself before my emotions got to Jasper. I didn't want to give Jasper more feelings from what he was receiving already.

_Edward, we'll follow you for a bit when we start driving, then we'll stop near where Victoria will show up and kill her. You will be able to get Bella in time. Don't worry about us too much, just keep your mind focused onto Bella and me, in case my vision changes._

I nodded. All I hoped right now was that I'd stop her before her family and herself won't be killed by Victoria. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

What if I didn't make it? What if she did die? What if she wasn't able to live the life she always wanted to? I knew she wanted to live with me, and if I was able to stop Bella before she gets attacked, I will definitely stay until she wants me to go. There was no way I can stay away from her now.

I got out of my trance when Alice tapped my shoulder. "We're here," she said, giving me a sad smile and we left. I found a Mercedes and stole it. I wondered what car Alice and Jasper would steal... No, it didn't matter right now. The only thing that mattered was saving Bella. I stomped on the gas pedal and we drove off. All we can do was now hope that we get there before anything happens and kill Victoria.

When we were getting close to where Alice saw Victoria, she stopped and ran on foot from there with Jasper, searching for her. I kept driving. After a while, I found myself seeing Alice's vision as I turned.

_Bella was flying out of her truck and crashed through a Mercedes, losing consciousness. Edward sat there, shocked._

And before I could do anything about it, it happened. I was unable to catch Bella when she crashed through my window- it happened all too fast. I stared at Bella, feeling like I could cry right now if I wasn't in shock.

"Bella!" I quickly picked her up, gently, and ran up to the truck. I gasped.

Glass was all over. Some of the glass hit Charlie's temple and killed him instantly. Renee... it was too horrible. A pretty big piece of glass had struck her, piercing into her heart. I looked away. I felt myself shaking.

_IDIOT! Call 911 already!_ My mind told me. I had my phone to my ear quickly. I told what they needed to know, and looked down at Bella after I hung up.

"Oh Bella... I'm very sorry," I whispered, sobbing.

_To be continued..._

_Sorry, it's another cliffie. Yes, I hate them too._


	5. Hospital

_Okay, so I'm sorry for not updating as much lately, but there was different ways to continue it and I was trying to figure out how I should. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I was surprised by how many alerts I've got after putting up the last chapter. It's the most I've gotten after one chapter. Thanks guys!  
_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Four - Hospital**

That day was horrible, I didn't want to think back on it. I had called Carlisle, making him come back so he could be one of the doctors who looked at her, while we were riding in the ambulance. Alice and Jasper texts to me told me they killed Victoria. That was one good thing. But Bella was still injured because of me, so it didn't make me any happier.

I didn't want to believe what I was told after that. It was too horrible. I was told the news of what state my Bella was in.

Bella was in a coma for who knows how long and if she'll even wake up, and she needed air given to her to breathe at the moment. She had other injuries but not as worse as those two. I shuddered.

They let me into the room once when they got her set up and everything. I entered the room, sitting in a chair. I looked at Bella, starting to sob again. I put my face in my hands. How could this happen to my angel? Why did I have to crash into the love of my life?

It scared me when the machine that beeped whenever Bella took in a breath slowed. I was rushed out of the room so they could try to fix whatever was wrong. I sat in the waiting room.

This could not be happening.

One, I had done something I thought I would never, NEVER do in my whole life.

Two, it had to happen to someone I cared about the most.

Three, it seems like the person I did this to was getting worse.

Yes, it was obviously known what happened if I told any person, who knew me enough, would know what I was talking about.

Everyone in Forks knew. My family knew. Even everyone in La Push knew. But what was I suppose to do about that?

Nothing, for now. It didn't matter who knew right now, except for the girl that was in a room, away from me. I was kicked out so they could work. I knew it was so they could concentrate, but I really wanted to be next to her. Right now. A nurse came and announced the words I didn't want to hear.

"We may be losing her."

Those words seemed to refuse to register in my mind. I just froze there, not breathing, waiting for the message to sink into my mind. When it did, it felt like the whole world and my life stopped, though it was only alive when I had the person I cared the most about. The person that could make my frozen heart beat back to life if it was possible.

The one who I injured.

The one who I almost killed.

The one who was dying right this very second.

My love of my life, my angel that seemed like she was sent down here for me.

_Isabella Marie Swan._

I stood up. "Can I go in there, just in case she does..?" I asked weakly, my voice cracked at the end. The nurse nodded. I went back to Bella and sat in a chair, grabbing Bella's hand as they worked. I kissed her hand and whispered into Bella's ear.

"I'm very, very sorry I crashed into you. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry for everything I did to make your life miserable." And, somehow, Bella's breathing went back to normal, but she was still in her coma. How I wished she would get better.

What if I was never forgiven..? I couldn't even forgive myself. What if she hated me after this? I would apologize, give her a present to show at least a fraction of how sorry I was. Nothing on this world could show how much I actually was sorry- it was too big. I took an unsteady breath in.

I felt someone touch my shoulder and I looked up. Carlisle was finally here, with Rose, Emmett, and Esme. Alice and Jasper were also in the room. Carlisle checked to make sure everything was okay for Bella before leaving the room to tell the hospital he was back. Esme went up to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh, Edward... I'm sorry you hit the one you love. It's not really your fault, you know..," she said, giving me a small comforting smile. I wasn't able to smile back.

"Yes it is. If I didn't stop when I was watching Alice's vision, I probably would've saved her parents and her. But look what I did, I killed her parents and almost killed Bella," I said and buried my face into my hands. Esme sighed and left the room and so did Jasper.

_I can't take this flood of sadness anymore... _Jasper thought.

Everyone else left me with Bella, knowing I wanted to be with her alone at the moment. I ran out of the room and grabbed some flowers and bought a present that she might like, but of course argue that this costs a fortune... That was Bella. But she could refuse it because she hated me...

I got back to the room less than a minute later after I left. I put flowers in the vase that was on a small square table that was on Bella's right side of the bed and put the present for her in my pocket. I don't know if I would be able to give her the present at all.

I stayed there, pretending to sleep in the chair whenever a doctor came in, other than Carlisle, during the night so they wouldn't figure out our secret.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_To be continued..._

_Hoped you guys liked it._


	6. Unexpected Visitor

_Well, I decided I should explain some things before I go further into the story._

_One- Bella knows Jacob is a werewolf, but I'm not sure if I'm going to put him in the story. If you guys have any ideas or want him to be in here go ahead and tell me, and if I like it I'll put it in my story, of course putting credit to that person, only if that person wants me to._

_Two- Laurent never got to Bella yet, so he's still alive._

_Three- Reviews always makes me happy helps me think of new ideas and update quicker. Not saying you have to, just saying it is._

_Four- If I don't update for a bit, it's either because I am updating my other story, or I need to put a lot more thought into how I want to continue this story._

_Five- I hope you guys enjoy this story, I'm doing mostly what I can to make this story the way you like it._

_Okay, that's enough from me right now. If I ever need to explain some things I'll go ahead and do that. If you have any questions, I don't mind answering. I would like for everyone to understand. Oh, and if you guys want to ask a question without anyone seeing it in your review, go ahead and PM me, I always keep a tab open with me logged in my email, so I know when people review/update their stories/PM me/etc. Enough talking for now... Enjoy!_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Five - Unexpected Visitor**

I sat by Bella, never leaving her side. I didn't speak much, no one would ever make the guilt in me any less. I hurt my angel and it was all my fault. I refused to blame anyone but myself. It was my fault.

Most of the family begged me to go hunting- I haven't hunted in weeks. I wanted to stay by Bella. My eyes were the black you see in a bottomless pit of darkness. I had no trouble to ignore the burning in my throat. I refused everyone in my family that insisted me to go hunting. I didn't want to leave Bella, and certainly didn't want to be away whenever she wakes up, if she ever does. I kept making myself believe she was going to wake up.

Sometimes I talked to Bella when we were alone. It was either apologizing or talking about our past. A doctor told me before that it might help her wake up if I talked to her, that the doctor has seen many patients wake up because of how much people loved the one that was in a coma.

The only times I left was to change my flowers every time it needed changing. I let out a sigh, rubbing my temples. I have been in this room with Bella for three weeks now, and there was no sign of her waking up yet. No improvements. Each day I felt worse and keep asking me why I had to do this to the one I loved the most.

My thoughts were interrupted when Alice came into the room. She looked really angry. I knew she was angry at me.

"I don't care what you say, Edward. Not anymore. I'm forcing you to go hunting with us, whether you like it or not," her voice was thick in acid. As if on cue, Emmett came in and grabbed me, pinning me to him with all his strength. I let out a sigh. There was no way I can break out of Emmett's grasp, so I gave up and let them take me hunting.

-oOoOo-

**Laurent's POV**

Only seconds after Alice and Jasper left, I got to the scene of the crash. I cursed to myself when I noticed Bella's parents' bodies weren't in the truck anymore. The blood stained in the truck made me thirsty. I let out a sigh, and before I could be seen, I ran.

It has been three weeks since the crash now, and the cars were gone. Either in a repair shop or in the junkyard. Who knew? I didn't care anyways. I was glad that the Cullens came back- those stinking werewolves couldn't come and kill me on their territory- they would break the treaty. A soft laugh escaped my lips.

I was glad Victoria died, that meant I can kill Bela myself. I smiled. I was going to find where she was today, and if it was safe enough, I'd steal her and take her somewhere to kill her. I heard from the whole town that she was in a coma. That was perfect. But then again, it disappointed me also. I would have no challenge to killing her. I shrugged. At least I get to kill her.

I watched from afar as Edward was being forced to leave the hospital. Good. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were with them. That meant only Esme and Carlisle were in the hospital, well of course other humans too, but who cares? The humans were no threat to me. I waited until they were out of sight and hearing range, then quickly ran around until I found Bella's scent. I jumped up to the window that it was coming from and silently opened the window, stepping into the room. Luckily no one was there.

I'd have to hurry if I wanted to kidnap before anyone finds out I'm stealing her. I grabbed Bella's unconscious body and left the hospital, running at full speed to the perfect place to kill her.

((Hmmm... I was thinking of stopping here, but that's cruel. I'll continue for you guys.))

-oOoOo-

**Alice's POV**

We only hunted a few animals when me and Edward froze, watching my vision play.

_Laurent set Bella down, in an area I knew perfectly. He bit into her arm, starting to suck her blood from her._ ((I'd use more detail, but I was planning on using the detail of the area where they were in when I go to Laurent's POV again.))

Edward and I gasped. We both looked at each other. As if someone shouted 'GO!' in a race, we both ran as fast as we could to where the place was, not bothering to tell the others what we were doing. We needed to get there in time. Of course Edward was ahead of me because of how fast he could go, and he went even faster than he usually does bcause of Bella being in danger.

-oOoOo-

**Laurent's POV**

Bella's scent was like any other normal humans scent, but still didn't mean that it smelled good due to my thirst. My throat burned and I licked my lips as I looked at Bella's peaceful face. I smiled. Though the girl had been connected to a machine that helped her breathe, she could breathe alone now. I watched as her chest moved up and down a little as a sign of her breathing. I smiled. At least she wouldn't die as I ran from her choking. That meant I can get fresh, warm blood.

I soon entered the place I was heading for. I stopped in the familiar area, smiling. It was near the Denali's home, but in an area clear of people. I didn't notice that Irina was in the bushes, watching me when she saw me. I set Bella down. We were surrounded by trees, and the dirt underneath my feet felt warm to me. It was cloudy as usual.

A crow crowed when I bit into Bella's arm. Her warm blod went into my mouth and I drank happily. At least, until I felt something as hard as me crashed into me, causing me to fly back.

"Don't you dare try to kill Bella," Edward hissed, his voice filled with acid. He was near me and before I could do anything, my life ended.

-oOoOo-

**Edward's POV**

After shredding Laurent to pieces and setting him on fire, I picked up Bella and bit my lip. Alice soon came by. I looked at her and asked the one question I needed to know the answer to.

"Should I take the venom out of her or let her turn into one of us?"

_To be continued..._

_Yes, I know this is a cliffie, and I'm sorry about that. Hoped you guys enjoyed it! And, if you review, I might give you a sneak peek for the next chapter. Haha, I have no clue why I'd do this, but I decided I should give you guys at least something in return so.. If you guys want that Sneak Peek all you have to do is review._


	7. Edward's Choice

_Okay, thanks for all of your opinions! Here's the next chapter, hope it will go to all of your liking._

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Six - Edward's Choice**

**Bella's POV**

I felt burning in my arm. Was I changing? Who bit me? I couldn't scream, I couldn't do anything. Just frozen there. Did Edward bite me? No. He couldn't have. I may have seen him before I got knocked out, but I could have been imagining things. Who, then?

I felt the burning leave me. What? I was sure I felt burning. But I couldn't open my eyes. I still couldn't move. Memories flashed through my mind.

-oOoOo-

**Edward's POV**

I decided to take the poison out of her, but only to put my own poison in there. I didn't know if she was in pain or not, she didn't move at all, I could only hear her breathing and heartbeat. I hoped it was working. I picked up my angel and ran with Alice back to the house we lived in before leaving Forks. Everyone was there; Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper. Carlisle spoke up.

"Is she changing?" he asked.

_I told the hospital Bella died, since they were worried where Bella had gone. I knew something like this was going to happen. _Carlisle thought.

I nodded. Carlisle pointed to the couch and I set her down, holding her hand as I watched her.

-oOoOo-

**Bella's POV**

I felt the burning come back only seconds after the last burning died. Somehow, I heard my angel's voice whisper before he did so, telling me he was going to change me. I couldn't believe it. My angel was here, and he changed me, just to save me? I could've smiled if I moved, but I refused to move to make Edward better, not having to listen to me screaming in pain. What good did screaming do?

I couldn't tell what was happening around me as burning flames spreaded throughout my body until it was everywhere. All I knew was that I was burning.

It felt like forever until I felt my fingers slowly be free of the burning. I started to hear the voices around me.

"What if she never forgives me for crashing into her, killing her parents? What if she hates me for changing her?" Edward's voice filled the room.

"I'm pretty sure she'll forgive you eventually, and for the changing part, she'll be happy it's you at least. She always wanted you to change her," Jasper replied, trying to calm Edward down apparently. Edward sighed.

My mind raced, well the part that could think at least. Edward really was the one who crashed into me and my family? He killed my parents? I suddenly felt like crying, but it was overwhelmed by the burning that was lessening in my feet, arms and legs. The pain in my heart grew.

"Bella's going to wake up soon!" Alice's cheery voice rang through the room. Edward squeezed my hand.

"I still wonder why she isn't screaming or anything," Edward said.

"It could be because she was ready for this, or the coma she was in while she was bitten could have made her unable to move," Jasper suggested.

Edward sighed. It was silent for a while. The pain in my heart increased and my heart raced when all the pain was in there. Everyone in the room seemed to stop breathing.

When my heart stopped and all the pain was gone, I kept my eyes clothes for a bit. After a few seconds I opened them. I could see everything in more detail now: the dust motes in the air, the grains of wood in the walls. Then I found myself looking into Edward's eyes. I took in a breath, but stayed where I was. I didn't notice the burning in the back of my throat. I saw Edward's eyes show love, guilt, fear, and anxiety.

I sat up and looked at everyone else in the room. They were watching me, curiosity in their eyes, and amazement. Amazement appeared in Edward's eyes when I looked at his again. I started to get confused. What would amaze them?

"You are so beautiful, Bella!" Alice squealed and gave me a mirror. I looked into the mirror and gasped slightly. I did look beautiful. I looked up at Alice and smiled.

"Thanks," I said, a bit surprised at my bell-like voice. My smile slowly faded off my face and I looked at Edward.

I wondered if I should go ahead and hug him for not seeing him for so long, or do something else because he killed my parents. I felt myself shake a bit and realized sobs were coming from me. I ran to him and hugged him, but not as hard as I could due to my strength.

He seemed surprised, then hugged me back.

"I missed you," I whispered. I decided to pretend to not know that my parents were dead, at least for now.

_To be continued..._

_Hope you guys liked it so far._


	8. First Day

_Sorry everyone for the long-waited update! I have school now- but it's been closed from Tuesday to Thursday so far, so I'm going to try to update as much before we go back on Friday maybe. Anyways, here's the next chapter. :)_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Seven - First Day**

"I missed you too," he replied, kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry for leaving you. I thought I was keeping you safe by leaving, but it only got you into more trouble and got you hurt. I'm very sorry." He hugged me tighter and kissed me.

"It's okay," I said breathless,"I also forgive you for killing my family. You didn't mean to." Edward's eyes widened.

"How did you-" I cut him off.

"I heard you talk to Jasper when I was able to hear you guys while I was changing," I said, shrugging a bit. "It's really not your fault, so stop blaming yourself. Please."

"Fine," Edward sighed,"Let's go hunting."

We left for hunting, my first time. I was more messy than Edward- I'd have to get used to this and not make such a mess. But then again, it could be because of my strength. I didn't know. We hunted for the rest of the day and headed back to the house. Alice was there to welcome us back.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but unless you hide, you won't be able to go to Charlie's funeral next week on Friday. Everyone, except the wolves, thinks you're dead. The wolves let us change you without breaking the treaty. After the funeral we'll have to move sometime soon for a while," she said. I nodded, understanding. I bit my lip and looked out the window.

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I walked up the stairs up to Edward's room and fell onto the bed. Edward sat next to me and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really, Edward. Stop worrying, okay? I'll just go out for a walk during the day of the funeral. You stay here at the wedding for me. I won't be gone for long, so you have no need to worry. Really," I said, sitting up and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

-oOoOo-

The next few days were a bit annoying and weird.

Annoying because Edward still bugged me, asking me if I was okay. I kept telling him I was fine. Though I was sad my parents were dead, I wasn't blaming him. I wasn't going to blame anyone. It was an accident, no one didn't make this happen.

Another thing that was a bit annoying was that Alice forced me to go shopping with her to get new clothes for wherever we were going to move. But I went through it without complaint just to make Alice happy.

Weird, because I thought I felt something thump in me, but I knew I was just going crazy.

Even weirder was that I think some of the others heard it, but just thought it was from an animal nearby. I pushed my worry aside. I didn't have time to worry why I was going crazy right now. I was helping Alice with the funeral preparations as much as I could. I wanted to do something to help before I wasn't able to help them soon.

Time seemed to go by slowly. I didn't mind at the moment- I was keeping myself busy by setting up the chairs when Edward appeared next to me again.

"Are sure you don't want me to go with you?" he asked for a millionth time.

"Yes, Edward. Will you please stop asking? You've asked that question over and over," I said, sighing. I gave him a quick kiss, then finished with the chairs. The funeral was going to be in the Cullens' house. Edward and I decided we were going to get married once we moved. The sun outside was starting to appear over the horizon now. I gave him a quick kiss again.

"I'll see you soon. Don't miss me too much," I said and with that I ran off.

Honestly, I don't know how things could get even more difficult, but I thought that way too soon.

_To be continued..._

_Sorry about the long-waited update! And sorry it for being so short. I'll make the next chapter longer!_


	9. Major Problem

_Hope you guys enjoy this. Oh, sorry to do this, but I should probably do this just in case:_

_**Disclaimer: I got this part of an idea by something I watched, but it's a bit different than what it is in the video, so I only own part of the idea, but most of it is owned by the videos I watched. And, of course I don't own anything Twilight.**_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Eight - Major Problem**

I _tripped_. How could I trip? And, when I tried putting my hands out to break my fall, they refused to listen. What was wrong with me? I even felt pain. I looked down and gasped what I saw, and heard.

What I saw almost got me nauseated. There was actually blood on the ground, and it was _mine_. What on earth happened? How come I'm not a vampire?

What I heard was my heart. _Thump... Thump... Thump..._ Did Edward mess up? I could tell I scraped my chin. I started to breathe through my mouth and pushed myself up, felling a bit shaken. I wondered if Alice has seen me yet in one of her visions, or if she was too busy to see it. I was too far away for me to go back- it'll be impossible to get back there sometime today without my vampire speed. I sighed. I turned around anyways, and headed back. I needed to do something about this wound anyways. I couldn't leave it like this, it could get infected.

I let out a sigh and continued to breathe through my mouth. I knew Alice would probably get mad, but I ripped off my sleeve of my long-sleeved blue shirt and folded it, putting it against my wound. I stopped and leaned against a tree when my vision blurred. Once when it stopped, I continued walking.

"This is going to take a while if they don't notice what was wrong anytime soon," I muttered to myself.

-oOoOo-

**Alice's POV**

Bella's vision disappeared. I don't know how or why, but it did. What did this mean? Was Bella dead...? No, she couldn't be... There must be something wrong. I looked over at Edward, who was telling the police there that the accident was his fault, and he was apologizing. Like usual, the police seemed dazed- they were both females. He got off the hook. I laughed a little at that thought. Then I shook my head and sighed. Then I started to get my mind busy, seeing as Edward hasn't noticed anything.

_Apple, banana, cake, dog, elephant, frog, grow, high, itchy..._

-oOoOo-

**Edward's POV**

After I explained to the police officers what had happened, I heard Alice's thoughts after a while.

_Jasper, kill, lonely, money, nap, optimistic, pole, quart, rake, shopping..._

I shot a glare at Alice, who looked at my innocently and went up to the front of the room up to where she spoke up to the guests for the funeral. She started to speak about Charlie, Renee, and Bella. She still kept her mind busy. I sighed. I wished I knew what she was trying to keep from me. Was it Bella..? I'll just have to find out once when this funeral was over. I'll ask what's wrong, and if she won't tell me, I'm definitely going to find Bella, wherever she was.

The funeral felt slower than it really was, and my mind would've been on Bella if I didn't remember that Bella wanted me to be at the funeral for her, since she couldn't. I paid attention to the funeral. It took six hours total- six hours of crying(well, sobbing for me, crying for the humans), six hours of grief, and one hour of food. When everyone left, I concentrated on Alice's mind while she closed her eyes...

_Nothing... again. Do you think it's a possibility that a werewolf...?_ Alice was thinking.

I gasped, then ran out of the house as fast as I could. No matter what, I was going to save Bella if she was in trouble.

-oOoOo-

**Bella's POV**

I ended up stopping after a while. I was getting sleepy and my walking got slower due to it. I ended up falling asleep sometime when the full moon was up in the middle of the sky.

-oOoOo-

When I woke up, the sun was barely over the horizon. I yawned and stood up. Before I slept last night, I tied my folded sleeve against my chin around my head. I wiped my eyes, yawning. I started to continue walking. I tripped a lot on the way there, due to my clumsiness as a human. The sun was in the middle of the sky when I heard a voice echo through the air.

"Bella?!"

My angel! But which direction did it come from? I stopped and looked around. Without any time to react or move, I felt Edward accidentally lightly hit me when he stopped. I ended up falling anyways. "Oh!" I gasped. I looked up at Edward.

"...Bella? What...?" he said, confusion on his face,"Something must be wrong. Sorry for crashing." He picked me up and ran back to the house.

"Carlisle!" he hissed softly. Carlisle was by Edward's side.

"Yes? Oh my," Carlisle gasped. He grabbed me and took me to the room where there was hospital things: a bed, a machine that scanned for whatever you needed to be scanned, IV, stuff like that.

Carlisle set me on the bed and looked at my arm, where I haven't noticed until now, had a clawed mark, except with teeth, and it was a bit swollen. He did some tests on me and scanned me, trying to see if he'd get anything useful from it.

After a few hours, Carlisle turned to Edward and spoke up.

"I have some news, and it's not very good."

_To be continued..._

_I know I left an evil cliffhanger. Sorry about that. I will try to add another chapter soon!_


	10. News

_Sorry guys, I would've had this chapter up earlier than this, but my power went out and I wasn't able to save it! So, I had to retype it. Anyways, enjoy! Hyper Blood Pixie, your answer is in this chapter. :) Oh, and I need help from all my reviewers/readers: Where should the Cullens move for now?_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Nine - News**

He paused, studying our faces, then let out a sigh. "I can only tell you what I know this bite is doing to her so far. This bite spreaded some kind of... poison. It's making her human, and even if you try biting her, it won't work. This bite is also giving her a disease, a disease that some humans have too. It is an incurable disease right now. No one has ever lived when they got the disease.

"The name of that disease is called 'Spinocerebellar Atrophy'. Eventually, she will be unable to walk, talk, and even wake up from sleep. But, that is a while from now. Depending on the poison, she can be slowly progressing or it could be progressing fast. She'll need to take a medicine that will stop the progress for now, so that we can have time to save her. And, when we move, she'll need to take rehab soon after to help her keep control of her body. At times, she might lose control of her arms or legs, won't be able to tell the distance, and her vision may get blurry. She won't be able to write well, and walking might even become a difficult task.

"Another thing, she can't be in the rain for long because she can't get a cold. It can lead her to her death easily." He let out a sigh. "This poison inside her, it can do many causes. It could have killed her, but it didn't. I believe she can get through this, and she will get a cure to this poison, somehow."

It was silent for a long time. I was trying to get all that information to sink in. When it didn't, I stood up and walked out of the room and up to Edward's bedroom. Edward and Carlisle didn't notice me leave- they seemed to be thinking really hard about it. I tripped twice while going there- either due to my clumsiness or the disease, I don't know. I fell onto my back on the couch in Edward's room since there was no bed in here- yet, if he was going to get one. I found myself dreaming of the disease as the information finally sunk in while I slept.

-oOoOo-

When I woke up, I could tell it was morning by how much the room was lit. I looked at the digital clock that sat on a small table, and it read that it was seven-thirty. I stretched when I stood up and walked over to Edward's bathroom. I knocked on the door before entering. I closed the door behind me and looked around. It was nice.

The bathroom was full of Edward's scent when I took a breath. I smiled. The bathroom had blue tiles on the floor and the shower looked expensive. I knew Edward wouldn't mind me using his bathroom for a while, even if I didn't ask. I took off my clothing and took a shower. When I looked at what shampoo he had, I found a note on a shampoo.

_Bella-_

_I saw you entering Edward's bathroom in my vision, so I thought you'd need your shampoo. I have your outfit waiting on the bathroom counter when you're done. Enjoy!_

_Alice_

I smiled. I'd have to thank Alice after this- I don't know if I'd use Edward's shampoo or not. I started to wash my hair with the freesia shampoo I usually used. I got out of the shower when I was done and put the clothing Alice got me. I looked down to see what it was. It was my favorite, and Edward's, favorite blue V-neck shirt with blue jeans that looked like it was from a famous designer's. I sighed and brushed through my hair and left it like how it was.

After I brushing my teeth and other stuff I did in the morning, I picked up my clothing I was wearing before and gave it to Alice, who was holding out her hands for them to wash. She left and I looked at Edward, who was sitting on the couch, staring at me. I smiled and ran up to him. But just when I got to him, I tripped and fell onto him. I heard Edward chuckle and my cheeks grew warm as I blushed.

"Nice way to land on me," he joked. I ignored the sudden impulse to stick my tongue out at him and fixed myself so I could sit in Edward's lap.

"Carlisle said we should move out soon." I looked around and noticed all of Edward's CD's, stereo and other things he'd like to take in boxes already. I smiled.

"Hey, if you packed all the things you wanted, how come I'm not in a box?" I joked, smiling up at Edward. I heard Emmett's booming laugh from downstairs with Edward's laugh.

"We could get that arranged," he said and picked me up as he stood and went to a big, empty box and set me in it.

"Hey! I was just kidding!" I said as he closed the box,"You're lucky I'm not a vampire." I felt someone pick up the box and carry me downstairs. I tried getting out but it was sealed enough that with my strength I couldn't open it. I noticed there was a hole in the box so I could breathe. I huffed and crossed my arms. I saw a pillow and blanket in the box. "Are you guys serious? I have to travel in a box?!"

Emmett's booming laugh was right next to the box this time. "Don't worry little sister we will be there soon enough," he said. I could tell he was grinning.

"And exactly where is 'there'?" I asked, pouting, though I knew no one could see it.

"You'll see," Edward said. I could tell he was enjoying this too.

_To be continued..._

_Seems like the family got their laughs by putting Bella in a box... Now how is she going to get out? And will Carlisle find a cure to this poison to save Bella? I'll update once when I find out where they'll move.  
_


	11. Moving Surprises

_And, you guys, just because I asked for some help doesn't mean you can't review, that is if you wanted to. I need some help, I need more readers. I'm getting less readers every chapter, except for one where it actually went up, and I don't want to lose everyone that reads my story. So, if you think this is good, tell your friends or other people you know in Fanfiction about my story. Okay, well I had some help from a friend of where they should go. I chose a place, but please, I don't know much about it and some of it probably won't be true, but this is just a story after all, so it shouldn't matter much. Hope you guys enjoy it anyways!_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Ten - Moving Surprises**

I couldn't believe this. We even boarded a plane, and they convinced the people in charge to allow them to bring a box with them, which, of course, was me but they didn't tell them that, while flying. Jasper felt my annoyance and gave me a wave of calm. "Thanks Jasper," I sighed. He laughed.

I had no clue where we were going and no one bothered to tell me. The person who usually spoke aloud of where we were going didn't say where. This was really frustrating. I put my head down on the pillow and went down to lie on the blanket for more comfort. I soon fell asleep.

I don't know how long I was sleeping, but I did sort of feel movement of the box. I looked through the hole and saw Edward's face grinning at me.

"Finally awake, sleepy head?" he joked and smiled. "Don't worry, though, we're almost there." I sighed.

"I wish I knew where," I muttered, though I knew they could hear me perfectly. They laughed.

"Come on, Bella. I know you hate surprises, but you'll like this place. Really," he said, smiling.

"Fine," I sighed. I sat up and looked at the box and waited until we got there.

-oOoOo-

On our way there, I was given some food and a drink. I ate and drank, seeing as I wasn't a vampire anymore; I had to eat human food now. I lost track of how long it took to get where we were going, but we finally got there after driving in Edward's Volvo with Edward, while the others were driving their cars. It seemed to remind Edward of something I completely forgot about.

"Oh, Bella, sometime we need to go get you a car so you can drive whenever you want to anywhere you'd like," he said, seeming happy about the fact that he can finally get a chance to buy me a fast car. Though I normally would have hated the fact that I was going to get a fast car, I knew I probably wouldn't be able to drive a slow one once I was a vampire again. I would deal with it while I'm human for now.

"Okay," I said. He seemed surprised I was okay with it, normally I would protest, but I knew it was useless. I smiled.

"Oh, that also reminds me. We're going to enroll to a high school tomorrow and start on Monday," he said with a smile. I frowned. "Don't worry, I'll be with you all the time. We'll have every class together. We'll also be able to sit together like usual." He seemed happy about this. He apparently just saw Alice's vision in his mind, otherwise he wouldn't know about this. I was happy. At least I got to stay with the one I loved the most.

In Forks High School, he had every class except for one. But now, in this new school, he had every single class with me. Now, I wouldn't have to miss him and be unable to pay attention to the teacher, but Edward probably would distract me from paying attention anyways. Edward got me out of my thinking.

"Bella? We're here," he said to me through the opened box. I finally was able to get out a stretch out my legs. He helped me out of the box and I stretched once I was out. I looked around, and the sight was _amazing_.

A three-story house stood before me, the house painted white like snow, and around the house it had pretty long grass and flowers. So many flowers. Around the meadow around the house, there was woods and a river. Though the leaves covered everywhere above my head, I could tell it was cloudy.

"Where are we?" I asked, breathless. It was so beautiful.

"Near London. It's one of the other most rainy places other than Forks and Alaska, and we figured it would be nice to show you around the world instead of keeping you in the United States for a while." He smiled at me and led me into the house.

My jaw dropped. It was so... nice, but it looked like it belonged to rich people. The floor in the hall was marble, a chandelier hung from the ceiling, and the walls were white like the outside. On the side of the hallways had long, skinny tables that had a vase of flowers, papers, and pictures of the Cullens, and surprisingly, me. Edward pushed me to the living room. It had two off-white couches and armchairs, and a love seat. In a corner, there was a black, rich piano where Edward could play, and against the wall, across from the couches and chairs, was a fireplace. He led me through the dining room, which had a beautiful wooden table with matching chairs in it, through the kitchen, which had nice marble floors and counters, expensive counters and refrigerator, oven, microwave, sinks, and dishes. the next room had the staircase.

He led me up the stairs until we were at the third floor. He took me the the room at the end of the hallway. When I entered, my jaw dropped again.

The room was beautiful, in it's own way. The carpet was soft and blue, the walls were a lighter blue, but matching with the rest of the room. The covers on the bed matched the room, and it looked so comfortable. There was a couch in the room also, and one of the walls had large sliding glass doors that led to a patio, which had chairs and a table on it. There were two doors on another wall. Obviously one of them led to a large closet, which, no doubt, that Alice filled completely with new clothes that were expensive. The other door went to a bathroom that looked beautiful too.

I could tell that this stay was going to be fun, scary, and painful in some ways. I smiled, looking up at Edward.

"This place is amazing."

_To be continued..._

_Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. :) I finally got past my writer's block, I couldn't think of where they should go for quite a while._


	12. The Book

_Okay, well, either my dad turned off my computer or the power went off, so I had to retype this. Luckily I have this all written down in my notebook, so I was able to easily type this down faster. Enjoy!_

_Oh, by the way, thanks for all the reviews! It's the most I got from this story after putting up a chapter I think. :)_

_And another thing, I'm sorry if any of the Twilight characters in here gets a little or a lot OOC, I'm trying to keep them the way they're like. No one can have them _exactly _the way Stephenie does all the time, seeing as she's the one who created them. So once again, I'm sorry if I ever get any of the characters OOC. Okay, you guys can read now. This chapter is longer than the others. :)_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Eleven - The Book**

Edward smiled. "I'm glad you think so," he said and led me out. Taking me to the second floor, he went to another room at the end. It looked like our room, except that it was gold instead of blue. "This is 'my' room, just for show, and a place to keep all the things that don't need to be in our room. People will start thinking if we shared a room when we're not married and during our senior year. Jasper is doing the same, but Emmett and Rosalie are sharing a room, since they're married and out of high school. Alice is still in high school, so Jasper is doing the same thing like us. This is just in case someone visits, human, that is, or has to or would like to sleep over. We have some guest rooms, Carlisle and Esme's room, a game room, and a library."

I lit up at the fact of having a library. I can finally read more books. I was positive that there would be books that were actually good and not boring. I had needed more books to read other than _Wuthering Heights_. Edward had agreed a while ago, telling me I have read that book too many times and that I needed to get more books to read.

But, being me, I spoke up,"This home is amazing, really, but I really don't deserve all this. The others and you deserve it, but I don't." Edward sighed.

"Of course you do, you are part of this family now and you are like everyone else in this family, even if you don't think so. You deserve this just as much as us, if not more. So, please, stop making yourself think you don't when you do." I sighed and kept silent, though I felt like protesting right now. I didn't feel like fighting with Edward right now. I'll just push that topic back for now.

Hearing my stomach growl, Edward grabbed my hand and walked with me downstairs to the dining room. He pulled out a chair and I sat down, eating the food that was on a plate in front of me. It was amazing. While I was eating, Edward said something about being back later because he had to do something and left. I looked at where he had left for a while, then sighed and continued eating.

When I was done, I went back upstairs o the second floor to start looking for the library. I opened the first door I came to and saw Carlisle behind a desk in an office that was neat and looked amazing like the rest of the house. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Sorry Carlisle. I was trying to find the library," I said, blushing. He smiled again.

"No need to be sorry. The library is in the next room," he said and a kind tone.

"Thanks." I almost closed the door when he called me back. I looked back at him and he spoke up.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you write in a notebook about everything that happened that day at the end of each day until I find a cure? I can figure out how fast or slow the disease is progressing and the other effects from the poison. I'll give you a medicine tomorrow while I'm at the hospital and you'll be starting rehab in a week so we can figure out if we gave the right medicine for you." I nodded and he smiled. "Thanks Bella. I really appreciate everything you're doing for me. I promise I will find a cure for that poison in you."

"I know. I'm sure you will find one eventually." I smiled and closed the door. I went into the room next to the office and, sure enough, there was the library. It was huge. There was shelves and shelves of books, all sorted into sections. I knew Carlisle would try his best to find the cure, but what if he didn't find one in time? Or never found one at all? I don't know what would happen in the future. Am I going to die or live? If I did die, what would the Cullens do? I knew Edward would kill himself, no matter how much I argued with him and protested, I know that. He's just as stubborn as I am when it comes to that subject. I know I would do the same if he died, maybe, but then again I would probably stay alive for the Cullens, but I didn't want him to end his life for me. I knew he loved me, I finally understood that when he came back, but he shouldn't kill himself because of me.

I picked up the first book my eyes landed on, opened it, and started to read. As I read, I could tell I liked it. Though it made me think of myself in some ways.

In the book, an eighteen-year-old girl named Sylvia was bitten by an unkown creature that was poisonous. She didn't feel the bite at all and didn't realize she was bleeding for a while. She didn't know what bit her because she never saw it. The poison slowly spreaded throughout her body and, after a while, she wasn't able to do things she used to before. Wherever she went, a man stalked her, learning whatever he could about Sylvia and planning on what he would do when he was able to kidnap her at the right time.

I was interrupted at that part when cold hands wrapped around my arms. I jumped and almost screamed, but one of the hands let go of my arm and covered my mouth so no one could hear the scream if I did. **((I was thinking about stopping here, but I decided to be nice and have a long chapter. :) ))**

"Don't scare the others with your scream. If you screamed, you'd know everyone in this house will burst in and ruin the library," Edward whispered, chuckling. He kissed my forehead. "Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to know when you were planning on going to bed." I looked out the window that was on the other side of the window and gasped in shock. It was morning and I didn't realize it because I was so caught up in the book. I didn't realize I stayed up all night, I haven't felt my exhaustion until now. Edward chuckled in amusement. I stood up and went upstairs to the room we shared. Edward helped me go there without falling. I set the book on the table closest to the bed and fell onto the bed, falling asleep instantly. I didn't mean to fall asleep in the clothes I had on, but I was too tired to do anything else.

-oOoOo-

When I woke up, it was noon. I looked around and saw Edward walk into the room with a tray of food for me to eat.

"Morning, sleepy," he joked, smiling at me, and set the tray on my lap after I sat up. I replied with a yawn and started to eat my food and drink the glass of milk that was also on my tray. When I was done, Edward took the tray and left, coming back only a second later. He sat down next to me and smiled.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked, curious.

"Well, you need to do what Carlisle asked you to do since you forgot to do it last night, go to the hospital, and then whatever after dinner," he said, kissing me on my lips. I kissed back eagerly. I felt myself blush and Edward chuckled softly after breaking the kiss. "I missed your blush," he murmured and touched my cheek with his fingers and lightly brushed my face. I blushed deeper and he smiled.

"Let's go," I said, breathless. I stood up and walked out of the room. I went down to Carlisle's office on the second floor and before I could know, Carlisle spoke up.

"Come in." We entered and saw Carlisle standing up.

"Carlisle, do you know where a notebook and pen is..? Oh, I could've just asked Edward instead of both—" Carlisle cut me off.

"No need to worry. Here you go," he said and smiled at me, handing me a pen and a notebook. "Your appointment with me at the hospital is in a hour. I have to go now though, because it's my first day of work. This is the only time I'm starting at noon though, I will start in the morning every day starting tomorrow." With that, he left and Edward followed me as I left Carlisle's office, heading back to our room again. I tripped twice on the way there, but Edward caught me both times. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. When we got to the room, I sat on the bed and Edward joined me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

I opened my notebook and started to write down that happened yesterday— I would put today's stuff before I went to bed.

-oOoOo-

_January 12th, 2006 (Yesterday's date),_

_Today I tripped a couple times, but if it was because of my normal clumsiness or the disease, I don't know. My vision blurred once while I was reading a book. I spent most of the day reading and in a box, which Edward put me in. The book was interesting. Edward had left for hunting or something while I was eating lunch. He didn't return until the next morning. Other than that, nothing really happened._

_Bella_

-oOoOo-

I put the notebook onto a table and the pen on top of it. Looking at Edward, I sat on his lap and looked at the clock. It was five-forty-five, and I had to be at the hospital in fifteen minutes.

"We should go," Edward said and picked me up bridal style. He almost forgot what he was doing when his eyes caught mine, but then shook his head slightly ad ran downstairs to the garage. He opened the door to the passenger's door and set me on the seat and closed my door. He went to the driver's side and entered, closing the door behind him. He put the keys in and started the car, driving off to the hospital. Luckily, it was still cloudy, though if the sun was out, it wouldn't be able to go through the darkened windows. Whatever medicine I was going to get at the hospital, all I hoped was that it would at least stop my disease long enough and hopefully won't die in the future...

_To be continued..._

_Hope you guys loved it! I will update soon. :)_

_Longest chapter I have written in here so far. :) My treat to you guys._


	13. An Sorry, Important! Please read!

**A/N:** Sorry guys for not updating lately!!

For your gift for waiting so patiently, how about I type all the chapters down into the computer from my notebook, and upload them ALL in the same day?

You guys deserve it, but I want to know if you guys would like that.

If you do, expevt the updates so0metime soon.

~LSR


	14. Another AN, sorry!

_**I am so sorry guys!!!**_

I can't believe I haven't updated at all for this long! I expected to update way earlier than this, but I've been way too busy... and getting distracted.

Try to expect a REAL update this week if I can get what I have so far of the next chapter over to this computer so I can finish it and update it. I really am sorry!

I owe you guys a lot!

Oh, my one of my aunts passed away yesterday from leukemia. It's sad...

I'll try to at least update a chapter each week for you guys!

~Little Silver Rose


	15. Surprises

_**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY! HAPPY EARLY EASTER!!**_

_**LOOK!!! IT'S AN UPDATE!!!! FINALLY!! AND I'M ON SPRING BREAK!!!(WOO!!!)**_

_I promise to update more and as much as I can. I am sorry for the really long wait! Really! I have decided to try to update once a week. I know some people voted me to type up all the chapters and update them all at once, but I thought LittleCoward is right. You don't want my story to end so quickly, would you?_

_Anyways, I thank you all for reviewing and sharing your opinions, it makes me really happy. I'm glad people are liking this story. I didn't think I would be that good about the story._

_Even if I did update all the chapters I have written so far, we're not even close to being done with the story._

_Another question-_

_Should I make this into only one story with a lot of chapters_

_OR_

_Should I stop at a chapter, maybe around 25, and make a sequel?_

_That is, if my plans work out. And I hope they do._

_Thank you all for reading, and I will stop this extremely long A/N and get on with the story._

_I've copied this chapter exactly how it's in my notebook instead of shortening a bit like I did last time, so if there's any mistakes, spelling or grammar, sorry! I just wanted to get a chapter up for you because I haven't updated for so long!_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Twelve - Surprises**

When we arrived, it was just a minute before six, even with Edward's crazy driving. The hospital was pretty big- the walls outside were made of cement painted white, a flat roof that was most likely gray, while the sign stuck out of the ground by the entrance to the parking lot. Edward found a parking spot near the doors to the hospital and parked there, getting out and opening my door for me. I smiled and got out and headed into the hospital with him. Just as we walked into the hospital, a nurse walked into the waiting room and called,"Bella Swan?"

I looked up at Edward and smiled. He smiled back and followed me as I went over to the nurse, who smiled at me for a second when we came before seeing Edward. She was momentarily dazed until she got back to reality and led us to the room I was assigned to. The nurse spoke up, dazzled by Edward, before leaving.

"Dr. Cullen will see you momentarily." She left, blushing and giggling a bit. Edward sighed and ran his hand through his messy bronze hair.

"Sometimes I hate that I can read minds, though the power is very useful when needed," he muttered and I laughed. He smiled and sat down in a chair, pulling me into his lap as he did so. "Carlisle says he might be a while; he had to check up on one of his patients and found out he had fallen out of his bed somehow, tangled in his tubes and wires... Luckily, nothing injured the patient."

"That's good," I said, leaning back against Edward. He was so comfortable... I looked up at him and he smiled, reaching his hands up to my face. He brushed his fingers lightly against my cheeks before moving a stray piece of hair behind my ear that had fallen out of my quick-made ponytail, then brushed them against my jaw and lips. I leaned into his touch and turned my head around to face him. He moved his face closer to mine and looked at me for a minute, before leaning closer and made our lips meet. I kissed back happily.

Edward pulled back too soon and chuckled. I frowned. I wanted the kiss to be longer than that, but before I could argue I heard a light chuckle behind me. I turned around and saw Carlisle standing in the doorway, his eyes lit up with happiness and amusement. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

Carlisle entered the room and smiled at me when I looked back up after a few minutes. "Sorry Bella, but could you sit it that chair over there?" he asked, pointing to a chair near his. I nodded and got up, only to sit down in the chair that he had pointed to. He sat down in his chair and spoke up again," I know this might seem silly, but I need you to use your finger and and touch your nose, then slowly bring it across and touch my finger." He held up a finger. "Just to tell me how far this disease is." I nodded and did what he asked, over and over.

"Good. Go a bit faster now." I did, and unlike before, I missed his finger and my nose occasionally. "Faster." This time I almost always missed his finger and my nose.

After a while, Carlsile told me to stop and recorded his knowledge of the disease so far. Then, he had me walk back and forth a small distance. I tripped a few times, either from my clumsiness or from the disease, I couldn't tell, but Carlisle did, probably because of how amazing his sight was. Edward caught me every time I was about to fall, which made me happier.

"Now, I want you to stand on your right leg first, and stay on it for as long as you can. Do the same with your left after," Carlisle said, giving me a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were blank, not letting me see what he was feeling, but somehow I knew he was sad, not needing Jasper's powers to know it. I did as I was told without responding to his look. As I watched myself, I noticed that my balance was close to being how kid's was when they were young. I swallowed and pushed the thought away. I could tell that if I wasn't given a cure at all, I would probably die in just a few years or so. I kept silent through the rest of the appointment.

During the whole appointment, I also noticed that Edward wasn't exactly here after the first ten minutes, caught up in his mind. His eyes had shown worry, love, and... fear? Yeah, there was fear. I could tell. I fought the urge to sigh and finished another exercise Carlisle asked me to do. He sat at his desk for a while as I went to sit down and wait. The seconds seemed like hours as I waited for Carlisle to say or do something.

"I know it's a short appointment, but I only did things that needs to be done before rehab for this. You're only taking it because there's a big possibility that it can delay the disease more, and also to get you stronger and still be able to walk. I hope it doesn't get to the point where you can't walk... I want to find the cure for you as soon as I can," he said, his eyes now filled with worry and most of all, determination. He wasn't going to _ever _give up. That made my feel more relieved than I was before.

Carlisle went back to doctor mode as he looked at his clipboard. "I'll bring home your new medicine when I get home. This medicine will temporarily stop the disease. But, it won't work forever- the disease will eventually find a way to get past the medicine. So, until then, we'll be using this. We'll be testing to see if it works and if it doesn't we'll get you stronger ones.

"Now you guys can go, have fun and enjoy your night." He smiled, like he knew what was happening tonight. I looked up at Edward and he finally had a real grin on his face.

"Of course, Dad."

We walked out, ignoring the stares, or should I say the dazzled looks Edward was getting, as we walked back to the Volvo. He held the front door open for me and also opened the Volvo's passenger seat. I blushed, thanked him and got into the passenger's seat and buckled myself. He sat in the driver's seat and drove out of the parking lot and into the road.

I watched as the buildings and people blurred past. Soon after I noticed that we were already past the way to get to the house and looked at Edward.

"I'm taking you somewhere tonight; it's a surprise so don't bother to ask." I sighed at his reply to my unspoken question, but I didn't bother to ask because I knew he would never tell me. I continued to watch things go by. After a few minutes I noticed that we were passing trees now. He turned into a patch of grass and stopped, turning off the car. I look at him and wondered what we were doing. He got out before I could ask and he opened the door, holding out a hand.

"We're almost there, m'lady," he said, mimicking a butler's voice. I giggled and grabbed his hand. He pulled me out and closed the door while grinning at me. After locking the doors, Edward crouched down and held his arms behind his back, an invitation for me to climb onto his back. I did so and wrapped my arms and legs around him, burying my face into his neck to smell his scent more.

He took off, running through the trees and and bushes. After a while, I saw a clearing ahead and it grew as Edward ran. He slowed down as he got closer to the clearing and stopped when he was. I looked around his head and my jaw dropped and eyes grew big.

In the back, there was a waterfall going into a lake. Candles surrounded around the blanket that was on the ground near the lake with plates of still hot, steaming food. There was flowers around the meadow, swaying slightly on the evening breeze, with lush grass between short and tall in between the flowers. It looked like no one was here before Edward found it. There were a few lamps hanging on the branches of the trees surrounding the meadow. Yet, the area was dimly lit. I looked up and my eyes went even wider.

The sky was covered with millions of stars- stars that I wasn't able to see as a vampire since when I turned back to human I never really was out at night, which I regret not doing so before. If I did, I bet it would still amaze me, but not as much as Edward amazes me.

I looked over at Edward and he seemed happy with my reactions. He took us to the blanket and sat down, pulling me into his lap. I smiled at him and started to eat my favorite food first, then the others until I was full. We sat like that for a while.

After about ten minutes, he picked me up and set me on the grass as he stood up. He went in front of me and went on one knee and took a small box out of his pocket. My eyes widened as I realized what he was doing.

Edward smiled and started to speak,"Bella, I know I have left you for a while, and I'm deeply sorry for doing it. I was being blind and didn't realize that you would still attract danger even without me with you. I have killed your parents, my fault or not, I am still sorry for that happening to you. you should have been able to go see your parents' funeral but you couldn't. You were suffering because of it, but you wouldn't let anyone see that. I love you with all of my existence and I can't live without you and can't bear to leave you again. I felt like I was missing my heart when I left you. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

He opened the small, black velvet box and inside was a ring. On the top was the largest diamond, looking like it was linked with all the other diamonds on it that was running down the ring, turning blue on the ends. I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"Yes," I whispered, and he smiled happily. He put the ring on my left ring finger and kissed me on the lips and I returned it. We flowed our feelings to each other in the kiss, then Edward broke the kiss and smiled. I grinned back.

"Would you like to go swimming with me?" I nodded eagerly and Edward took me to a tree where a swimming trunks and a swimming suit was hanging on a branch. He took his swimming trunks and ran deep into the forest so I could change too.

I picked up my swimming suit and noticed it was a one-piece, making me glad it wasn't a bikini. I hated bikinis because they were too revealing and even though it was only me and Edward, I would be too self-conscious of myself if she did.

The swimsuit was blue, dark on the bottom and it got lighter as it went to the top. It was so pretty. There was a little skirt-like part that wasn't very long- it only wen from my waist to a couple inches down my thigh.

Edward returned when I said I was down. His trunks were matching my blue. He took my hand and we jogged into the water. We swam together for a while, then we separated and swam by ourselves for a while. I always went up to the surface when I needed air and swam back down. I did this for a while until it happened.

I felt a rock-hard body, most likely a vampire hit me more than once. I wasn't able to count how many because it was too fast. But almost everywhere was in immense pain. My chest, stomach, and back throbbed with pain while every limb but my left was in pain. The hits had blown out the rest of the air I had in my lungs. I tried to get to the surface with on arm and hand. It didn't work and I felt myself sinking and before my sight blackened out, I saw Edward with a horrified look on his face and his cold arms wrap around me.

**Edward's POV**

I was swimming around, absolutely happy that Bella said yes. I looked at Bella every minute until I was positive she was fine. I paid attention to when she went up and when she went back underneath.

After thinking so much about how happy I was, I noticed that Bella didn't go up to breathe yet. It worried me because she usually had to go get air by now. Why wasn't she going up? I turned and froze for a second at what I saw.

Bella's limp body was sinking into the lake and her bones were broken, except for her head, neck, and left arm. She wasn't breathing and her face was turning blue. What happened to her? How come I didn't notice anything?!

I swam to her and wrapped my arms around my angel, careful to not further injure her fragile body, and swam to the shore. Once I got onto land, I carried her bridal-style and flipped my phone open and dialed a number vampire speed.

"Carlisle? I'll be seeing you in the hospital soon... It's Bella."

-oOoOo-

_Edward doesn't know what happened yet! Will Bella be saved in time?_

_I AM SO SORRY!!!_

_I planned on updating the week I said I would but I ended up with two projects and two big tests, then soon after my exams! I'm really really sorry for not updating till now but I'm glad I finally was able to do so!_

_Did I do better with this chapter? I would like to thank everyone who gve me advice and answered my questions and for my reviewers of course! Thanks for sticking with me for those that did!_


End file.
